Cours particuliers ?
by shini-max
Summary: Tu veux quoi comme cours ?" "Embrasse-moi." Avec Draco comme meilleur ami ET pour amour secret, Blaise avait cru avoir tout enduré. Mais ca, non, il ne peut pas. Ahem, resumé pourri, faut lire pour comprendre. Song-Fic.


_Cours particulier ... ? _

« Tu veux que je quoi ?

-M'oblige pas à le répéter, c'est déjà assez gênant comme ca ! »

Stupéfait, Blaise se releva de son lit et fixa son meilleur ami, assis dans son propre lit. Les yeux gris étaient agités et les joues blanches étaient rouges. Le brun eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant si beau. Mais il retient une fois de plus ses sentiments et s'assit près de Drago, obligé à jouer encore et encore l'épaule-de-meilleur-ami-bienfaisante. Il lui sourit doucement.

« Mon p'tit Dray… T'es sur que ca va ?

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Je t'ai demandé de me donner des cours, c'est pas la mort non ?

-Je ne me fous pas de toi. Et calme toi un peu.»

Drago s'approcha de Blaise et se colla à lui, comme un enfant cherchant une caresse. Cette sensation… Depuis le temps, Blaise devrait être habitué à sentir son corps froid frissonnant contre le sien, ses lèvres blanches contre sa joue. Mais il réagissait toujours de la même façon depuis presque 4 ans. L'envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui dire qu'il l'aime. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Alors il restait là, laissant Drago continuer son jeu sans rien dire, de peur d'en dire trop.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux comme cours ?

-Embrasse-moi. »

Blaise reagit enfin et se recula le plus loin possible dans le lit. Drago s'était transformé en un demon de tentation ou quoi ? Les joues rouges, Blaise chercha le regard de son ami. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il semblait géné egalement. Mais sur de lui. Non, il ne devait pas. Jamais il n'avait osé, il n'oserai jamais. Parce que Drago est son meilleur ami, et qu'il ne veut pas le perdre pour une histoire de sentiments. De ses sentiments.

« Blaise, je…

-Non ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi… Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ca…

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Arg. La question piège. Blaise maudis intérieurement. Que devait-il lui répondre ? Oui il l'aime, oui oui oui. Mais il ne devait pas lui dire. Drago était comme son frère. Et les membres d'une même famille ne doivent pas s'aimer. Pas comme ça.

Il s'approcha de son ami et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Dray. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

S'il avait espéré une réponse, Blaise s'était trompé. Drago se dégagea et sortit du dortoir sans rien ajouté. Blaise se laissa retomber sur le lit et poussa un long soupir.

Drago n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait du se passer quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Qu'était-il arrivé pour que son meilleur ami en arrive là ? Il y avait deux choix. Soit Drago était dans une passe où il se tournait vers les garçons, en l'occurrence, lui-même. Soit il y avait un problème.

Pansy. S'il y avait bien une seule personne capable de savoir quoi que ce soit dans l'enceinte de l'école, c'était bien Pansy. Pansy, qui faisait office d'amie d'enfance pour les deux garçons. Blaise consulta sa montre. Dix heures et demie. A cette heure ci, elle travaillait sur ses articles. Pansy dirigeait la partie « Potin » du journal de l'école, le « Radar ».

En général, Blaise détestait ce magazine qui mettait très (trop) régulièrement les deux plus beaux mecs de Serpentard en première page. En l'occurrence, Drago et lui.

Nouveau soupir. Blaise se releva et retourna dans la Salle Commune. Comme prévu, Pansy était là, les cheveux en bataille, une plume coincée à l'oreille et des dizaine de clichés devant elle. Elle avait l'air très fatigué. Blaise s'approcha en souriant et s'installa dans un fauteuil près d'elle.

« Dray est passé ?

-Il a dit qu'il allait voir Brown.»

Blaise se mordit les lèvres en songeant au corps de Drago avec cette Lavande Brown. C'était presque une insulte.

« Mais je suis sure que c'est faux. Regarde.»

Elle tendit une photo, prise avec un appareil moldu. Blaise resta figé et son cœur se fissura. Drago, au centre, et un mec de septième année à Serdaigle. Ils étaient bien trop proches pour penser qu'ils n'étaient que des amis : les lèvres de l'autre étaient bien trop près de la bouche de Drago.

Blaise sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et l'instant d'âpres, il était dans les bras de Pansy. Bien que parfois chiante, egocentrique, manipulatrice et trop Serpentarienne, Pansy savait qui était ses vrais amis. En l'occurrence, Blaise. Elle venait de faire une énorme boulette, et le pire était qu'elle le savait. Elle se traita intérieurement de tous les noms et caressa les cheveux de son ami.

« Pardon Blaise, pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

-C'est pas ta faute… lâcha Blaise entre deux sanglots. C'est juste que… Je l'aime tellement !

-Oui, je sais. Je sais. Allez, arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plait…»

Mais les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Quand Drago était avec une fille, il s'en fichait, parce que c'était dans sa nature. Mais le fait d'imaginer son meilleur ami avec un autre homme que lui, l'empêchait de respirer.

« Pourquoi il fait ca ce con ? s'énerva l'Italien. Il a décidé de me rendre complètement dingue ou quoi ?

-Chut... Chut chut chut... Ne dis pas de betises, il t'aime tres fort ton Drago... et tu le sais ! T'es son meilleur ami, son frere... Allez Blaise, souris moi !"

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'etait pas la premiere fois qu'il pleurait en songeant au blond. Mais cette fois, il se sentait trahi, meutri, blessé. Pansy tentait de le reconforter, comme elle le faisait toujours dans ces moments là, mais aujourd'hui, rien n'allait. Blaise essuya ses yeux et s'allongea sur le canapé, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Installée sur l'acoudoir, Pansy lui caressait les cheveux.

"Courage Blaise, murmura Pansy. Dans deux semaines, c'est les vacances de Paques. Et demain c'est dimanche. Courage Blaise je suis là."

_"Ya l'homme que l'on aime_

_L'autre qu'on ne comprend pas._

_Si les deux sont le même_

_Alors lequel nous restera ?_

_Je ne sais pas_

_Je ne sais plus_

_Deux visages pour deux images, oh non_

_Je ne sais pas_

_Je ne sais plus _

_Lequel tu seras quand tu reviendras_

_Ya pas que l'amour qui blesse_

_Ya les consequences de certains gestes_

_T'es parti_

_Ta famille pleure et la fete est fini_

_Ya pas que l'erreur qui blesse_

_Ya le mal de l'absence qui reste_

_Et ce pour la vie_

_Mais comment as tu pu finir ainsi ?..."_

**A SUIVRE**

Voilà voilà, fin de la premiere partie (j'ai du re-editer parce que la fin n'avait pas été afiché Oo).

J'ai totalement inventé le journal de l'ecole, il va avoir une certaine importance plus tard. La chanson s'appelle T'es parti, c'est de Shy'm. Elle a donné son nom à cette partie.

Si vous avez suivi jusqu'ici, deux choses a faire : Reviews et la suite ^^


End file.
